sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pirate Fairy
|starring = Mae Whitman Christina Hendricks Tom Hiddleston Lucy Liu Raven-Symoné |music = Alan Silvestri |cinematography = |editing = Andrew Mondshein Anna Catalano |studio = Legendary Pictures Amblin Entertainment The Kennedy/Marshall Company Participant Media Reliance Entertainment Cruel and Unusual Films DDY DisneyToon Studios Kerner Entertainment Company |distributor = Universal Pictures |released = |runtime = 78 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = |gross = $64,942,074 }}The Pirate Fairy'' (alternatively known as Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy ) is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated fantasy film directed by Guillermo del Toro and Peggy Holmes. It is the fifth direct-to-video feature-length animated film in the Universal Pictures and Warner Bros.' ''Tinker Bell'' film series and the ''Disney Fairies'' franchise, based on the character Tinker Bell from J. M. Barrie's Peter and Wendy. The film features the voices of Mae Whitman, reprising her role of Tinker Bell, Christina Hendricks as a dust-keeper fairy named Zarina, and Tom Hiddleston as a much younger James Hook. Plot Zarina (Christina Hendricks), a very smart and inquisitive pixie dust-keeper fairy, is amazed by the magic behind pixie dust and is determined to find out all that it is capable of. She secretly experiments with some blue pixie dust, creating pink pixie dust; making things grow wildly out of control; which causes an accident in Pixie Hollow. So her supervisor Fairy Gary prohibits her from being a dust-keeper or working with pixie dust in any capacity. In sorrow, Zarina takes her experiments and runs away from Pixie Hollow. One year later, Pixie Hollow is celebrating the Four Seasons Festival, with performances from fairies of all the seasons. During the show, Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman), Silvermist (Lucy Liu), Iridessa (Raven-Symoné), Rosetta (Megan Hilty), Fawn (Angela Bartys), and Vidia (Pamela Adlon) spot Zarina flying around the audience and using some strange pixie dust to summon several poppies that cause everyone to fall asleep, except Tink and her friends who take cover. After Zarina is gone, they realize that she stole all of the blue pixie dust, the only way to make the yellow dust that the fairies use to fly, so they go after her to get it back. They follow Zarina to the coast, where it is revealed that she became the captain of a pirate crew, including a young James Hook (Tom Hiddleston), who is apparently the cabin boy. The fairies manage to retrieve the blue dust for a moment, but Zarina gets it back after throwing some multi colored pixie dust at them that switches their talents. Tinker Bell is now a water fairy, Silvermist a fast-flying fairy, Fawn a light fairy, Iridessa a garden fairy, Rosetta an animal fairy, and Vidia a tinker fairy, much to her horror and disgust. They struggle with their swapped talents as they search for Zarina and the pirate ship, in the process meeting a baby crocodile which takes a liking to Rosetta with her new animal talent. They find the ship and sneak in, where they overhear Hook talking about how the pirates met Zarina after drifting off course, and she became the captain with the promise of making the ship fly so that they could plunder anything without getting caught. The ship arrives at Skull Rock, where the fairies discover the pirates' camp and a mysterious Pixie Dust Tree, which Zarina has grown using the pink-colored pixie dust she invented. The fairies attempt to retrieve the blue pixie dust, but are caught when Iridessa loses control over her nature talent and reveals their location. Tink tries to convince Zarina to return home to Pixie Hollow, but she refuses as no one appreciated her unusual talents with dust. With the fairies now captured, the pirates begin making regular flying pixie dust. Hook, curious about what it's like to fly, convinces Zarina to use some on him, and he begins to fly. After joyfully flying around the cave, Hook double-crosses Zarina and traps her in a lantern, revealing he is the real captain of the pirate crew and that he has merely been using her to get the pixie dust for his own purposes. Tinker Bell and the others attempt to escape their prison without any success, until the baby crocodile Rosetta befriended arrives and releases them. The fairies attempt once more to retrieve the blue pixie dust and almost succeed, before being confronted by Hook, who threatens to throw Zarina into the sea unless they hand the blue pixie dust over. Tink willingly gives the pixie dust up, and Hook sprinkles it over the ship before throwing Zarina into the water anyway, leaving the fairies to rescue her. As the pirates sail towards the Second Star to start their thieving, the fairies return and use their switched talents to defeat the pirates and turn the ship. Zarina attempts to retrieve the blue pixie dust from Hook, who chases after her. Zarina manages to gain a speck of blue pixie dust which she then throws at Hook, who starts flying crazily as the two kinds of pixie dust react to each other. As the fairies fly away, Hook swears revenge on them and is attacked by the baby crocodile, who has swallowed a clock. Zarina returns the blue pixie dust to Tink and her friends, before preparing to leave. However, Tinker Bell offers her a chance to return to Pixie Hollow and she accepts, helping her friends sail the ship back to Pixie Hollow, where the other fairies are waking up with no recollection of what happened. Zarina is about to promise not to tamper with pixie dust again, but is instead convinced by Tink to show off her astoundingly profound pixie dust abilities, giving Tink and her friends back their original fairy talents, allowing them to put on a beautiful performance for the audience at the Festival. Everyone rushes over to congratulate them, particularly Zarina, whose unusually strong and rare talent of pixie dust alchemy is finally accepted so that she can be who she really is. In an extra scene during the end credits of the film, a drifting Captain Hook comes across a ship named The Jolly Roger. One of the crew members, Mr. Smee, rescues him. Cast * Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell, a tinker fairy and Periwinkle's twin sister. * Christina Hendricks as Zarina, an unusually skilled and inquisitive dust-keeper fairy. * Tom Hiddleston as James "Hook," the captain of the pirate ship disguised as the cabin boy. * Lucy Liu as Silvermist, a water fairy. * Raven-Symoné as Iridessa, a light fairy. * Michelle Williams as Rosetta, a garden fairy. * Scarlett Johansson as Vidia, a fast-flying fairy. * Abigail Breslin as Fawn, an animal fairy. * Mark Hamill as Oppenheimer, two of James' crew member. * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Bonito, one of James' crew members. * Jim Cummings as Port, two of James' crew members. * Mick Wingert as Starboard, one of James' crew members. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Yang, one of James' crew members. * Billy West as Mr. Smee, a crew member from The Jolly Roger who meets James. * Martin Short as Bobble, a wispy tinker fairy with large glasses and Clank's best friend. * Forest Whitaker as Clank, a large tinker fairy with a booming voice. * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as MC Fairy * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Gliss. * Laura Bailey as Sweetpea * Kari Wahlgren as Sydney. * Laurence Fishburne as Fairy Gary, a large dust-keeper fairy. * Catherine O'Hara as Fairy Mary, the overseer of all tinker fairies. * Shia LaBeouf as Terence, a dust-keeper fairy and Tinker Bell's close friend. * Hugh Jackman as Fairy Announcer * Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion, the queen of all Pixie Hollow and Lord Milori's love interest. In addition, Tinker Bell's twin sister Periwinkle and Lord Milori, the leader of the winter fairies and Queen Clarion's love interest, appear in the film, although neither have a speaking role. The movie also features the first appearance of the crocodile "Tick-Tock", who would later come to haunt Hook in Peter Pan. Production The film was originally titled Quest for the Queen. Peggy Holmes, co-director of Secret of the Wings signed on to direct the film with Guillermo del Toro joined Holmes to co-direct and co-write the film. It introduced new characters, Zarina, voiced by Christina Hendricks, and James aka young Captain Hook, voiced by Tom Hiddleston. Yahya Abdul-Mateen II also lent his voice to one of the characters in the film. Universal Studios announced in January 2014 that former Project Runway winner and fashion designer Christian Siriano would be in charge of creating the ensemble costumes for the fairies, specifically Zarina. Siriano stated that "I loved the challenge of this project. I haven't designed for an animated character before, and I'm excited to take my skills into Zarina's world. She's a unique and new character and I wanted to help make her memorable and iconic. Warner Bros. adnd Universal characters are everlasting and I'm so happy as a young designer to help create a bit of Universal history." Release The film was released internationally in theaters with the title Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy on February 13, 2014 and later dates, with 2D and 3D screenings available. In the United States the screenings took place exclusively at the El Capitan Theater in Hollywood, from February 28 to March 19, 2014. It was originally scheduled for Fall 2013, before another Warner Bros. and Paramount Pictures film, Planes, took its place, delaying the film to Spring 2014. Marketing A trailer for the film was released on the Secret of the Wings Blu-ray and DVD on October 23, 2012. The Pirate Fairy is the first film of the Tinker Bell series not to allude to the Disney Fairies brand in promotional material and not to display the brand logo at the beginning of the film, showing instead the Legendary Pictures and Amblin Entertainment logos. Home media The film was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on April 1, 2014, and in the United Kingdom on June 23, 2014. Bonus features of the DVD include a documentary and two animated shorts. The Blu-ray contains the bonus features of the DVD and additions such as deleted scenes, sing-along songs and a making-of clip of "The Frigate That Flies" song with actor Tom Hiddleston. During the pre-order period of the combo pack with the DVD, Blu-ray and Digital Copy versions of the film, a limited edition set of four lithographs featuring shots from the film would be included with the order. Several stores also released exclusive sets which bundled the combo pack with a certain item of the Disney Fairies merchandise, such as a bonus DVD with the animated short Pixie Hollow Bake Off and 10 other mini-shorts, the story book and read-along CD of The Pirate Fairy film, a set of six wall decal sheets, and a glitter brush. Reception On film aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 80% based on 20 reviews, with an average score of 6.3/10. Soundtrack The film was composed and conducted by Alan Silvestri, incorporating the themes of James Horner, who has also scored the previous film in the ''Tinker Bell'' series. Songs The soundtrack features an original song titled "Who I Am," performed by Natasha Bedingfield, as well as Bedingfield's previously released song, "Weightless," which was initially used on the film's scratch recording but so well received, directors Guillermo del Toro and Peggy Holmes decided to make it permanent. Another original song, "The Frigate That Flies," with music and lyrics by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul, is performed in the film by the pirate crew as a musical number. References External links * * Category:2014 films Category:2014 computer-animated films Category:2014 direct-to-video films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American films Category:American animated fantasy films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Musicals by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul Category:Swashbuckler films Category:Pirate films Category:Tinker Bell films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Reliance Entertainment films Category:Cruel and Unusual Films films Category:The Kerner Entertainment Company films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Films directed by Guillermo del Toro Category:Films produced by Zack Snyder Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Films produced by Thomas Tull Category:Films produced by Guillermo del Toro Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films with screenplays by John Lasseter Category:Films with screenplays by Guillermo del Toro